So much for hating Dom
by Warrior princess922
Summary: She loves him but she knows she shouldn't. So she tries to hate him but she knows she's not able to. Because just about when she decides to hate him, he always does something to make her forget about it."// Dom&Letty, oneshot.


**Title:** 'So much for hating Dom."

**Summary:** "She loves him but she knows she shouldn't. So she tries to hate him but she knows she's not able to. Because just about when she decides to hate him, he always does something to make her forget about it."// Dom&Letty, oneshot.

**Beta:** Laura

**Rating:** M for language and just to be sure.

**Feedback: **Much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fast & Furious, nor Dom, nor Letty, nor any other characters.

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope you like it! Leave me a little review, would really like to know what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

She knew right away that he was the only man she would ever really want to be with.

She knew all along that he was the only man she would ever truly love.

And she also knew just how much she hated him most of the time. Since the first time they met.

She hated **everything** about him.

The snorts he would greet her with as she came in the garage because his father, unlike him, had been nice enough to invite her.

The annoyed glances he would give her every now and again when they were watching a race.

The ashamed look on his face every time she would give his dad a correct answer about the car they were working on before he even managed to open his mouth.

The slutty, plastic girls he's been always surrounded by.

The "you're gonna just mess it up even more" line he would say every time she asked if she could possibly help him fix something in the car.

The pleased look on his face he would always have when she saw him with some new half-naked skank he would bring to their house and run upstairs with.

The loud obvious sounds coming from his room she had to listen to every time his father was out.

The way he was treating her like a brat who knew nothing about life or cars, knowing very well at the same time she actually knew more than he did.

She hated how he made her feel needy for him, how she always wanted to be around him, spend time with him. How she always wanted to make him notice her which she was sure he would never do.

She hated him for being a fucking player, for being such a disrespecting huge piece of shit.

She hated him for always having to be the best, always needing to have the last word.

She hated how he thought he was the center of the universe.

She hated him for not caring, not **seeing** her.

_But the thing she always hated him the __**most**__ for ..._

"Hey, champion! You won again, didn't ya?!"

"You know it, brother!" Dom yelled back to Hector as he and some cheap hooker he had his arm around settled down on the couch.

_... was that no matter how much she could be angry with him ..._

"How 'bout we'll go upstairs, huh?" the girl offered, moving closer to him and then holding a face of disappointment when he pushed her away "What? What is it?" she whined, not even bothering to find out what he was looking so intensely at. He got up.

"Be right back."

_... no matter how much she hated him ..._

"Hey, Let. You okay, baby?"

_... he would always come and act like her best friend, making her forget all these things she hated him for ..._

She looked up at him from the spot she took by the wall, empty beer in her hand.

"Yeah," she chuckled drunkily "I'm perfectly fucking **fine**."

_... and remind her of all the things she __**loved **__him for so much._

Dom stared down at her, half-amused, half-pissed off.

"You're drunk."

"And who's _not_ here?" she joked, rising the bottle to take a swig of the beer again only to realize it was empty. Even if it wasn't, Dom was fast to take it away from her.

"Nuh uh, mija. You're going to sleep in Mia's room like a good little girl."

"Dom!" she spat "I'm almost **16**, stop treating me like a **fucking **baby!"

"I'm not!" he argued "and watch your mouth, _young lady_!"

That only made her even angrier.

"You sound like your dad." Letty snorted, glaring up at him.

"Maybe. But your ass better not be on the floor by the time he gets here or I'll be screwed."

"Fuck that, Dom, I don't give a damn if you'll be in trouble because of me. After all, you deserve that every now and again."

"One more word and I'm taking you upstairs." Dom decided to give her a fair warning.

Letty's glare hardened even more and Dom crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows and he was just waiting for her to open that sweet mouth of hers again--

"Take that **skank** upstairs, she looks desperate... You know, she keeps lookin' at you, she's almost _drivelin' _man, it's **disgusting**--"

Before she could finish, Dom bent down, grabbed her by her waist and picked her up. He placed his hands on her thighs and locked them around his waist.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Letty yelled "Put me down!"

"I warned you, Leticia."

She smacked his head.

"Don't call me Leticia, **Dominic**."

"It sounds mature. Thought you said you don't want me to treat you like a baby so stop acting like one."

"I'm not acting like a baby, you big moron. I hate when people call me _Leticia_ and that is **that**. My name's Letty. L-E-T-T-Y. Say it with me."

Dom laughed, shaking his head as he made his way upstairs.

"Put me down."

"Come on, we're almost in Mia's room."

"No, Dom, I'm serious, put me down!"  
"Let, don't start again."

"But Dom, I'm gonna--"

He stopped and froze as he felt something flow down his back as Letty coughed and made all the obvious sounds of vomiting.

But he didn't let go of her. She stiffened in his arms and he could almost swear that she blushed.

"You ... **gotta **be kidding me." he said slowly, grimacing a little.

"**Told** you to put me down." that was the only thing Letty could've come up with to explain herself.

She expected him to yell his ass of at her. She expected him to throw her down on the floor. She expected him to call her names or something. _Anything_. But--

"Alright, come on, let's get you cleaned up."

... **that **was something she did **not **expect.

He took her to the bathroom and carefully put her down, grimacing again as he saw the mess she was.

"That's what you get for drinking so much." he told her, slightly amused.

"And **that's** what you get for using force on me." Letty bit back, pointing at his dirty shirt.

"Alright, Miss Can't-drink-a-beer-without-puking, take that off." he told her, rolling his eyes and grabbing the hem of her tank top, then pulling it up and over her head, leaving her only in her simple, black bra.

"You're breaking the law right now, I'm underaged, you know..." she whispered, probably only to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, well.." Dom chuckled "I'm almost like your father, you said it yourself, so no worries. Besides, it's not like I never broke the law before."

She rolled her eyes and gasped as he picked her up again, as if she was as light as a feather, and put her into the shower.

"I'll go bring you something clean to wear from Mia's room and you wash that shit off of your face, okay?"

She glared at him and poked her tongue out at him. Which only made him laugh again.

"And now you **really **look like a baby."

"Would a baby say something like... **fuck you, Dom!**"

"_**Ugh **_... you should brush your teeth, too!" Dom gasped, grimacing and stepping back "And do it before I come back."

"_Blow me,_ Papi, get outta here!" Letty screamed as he closed the door behind him, laughing under his breath "I hate him," she breathed to herself, turning the knobs in the shower.

That was SO embarassing. Few hours ago she would give a lot to be alone with Dominic Toretto in a bathroom just in her bra.

But that was **certainly** not how she imagined it to be. When she imagined him taking her shirt off, it for sure wasn't for helping her wash up because she puked all over herself **and** his t-shirt.

"You done yet?" Dom called out about ten minutes later, knocking on the door.

"No, _**Dad**_." Letty answered him, as she stood naked in the shower, preparing to step out and that was exactly when Dom decided to come in.

"I got the--.. oh shit, _sorry_!" he yelped, as soon as he saw her, squeezing his eyes tight shut and turning his face to a side.

"Dom!" Letty shouted, quickly grabbing a towel to cover herself.

"Sorry!" he repeated "H-here... here's the t-t-shirt..." he stammered, taking a few steps forward, still having his eyes closed and holding the clothing in Letty's direction. She groaned in frustration and embarassment and quickly took it from him. Could this all get ANY worse?!

She threw the towel away and put on her bra and panties while he just stood there, swaying slightly back and forth on his heels, his eyes still shut.

"What the hell's that?!" Letty spat as soon as she put on the t-shirt he brought for her. He half-opened one of his eyes as if to make sure he was allowed to look and then, seeing her somewhat dressed, he opened his eyes finally and sent her a questioning look.

"Well..." he began as if he was explaining to someone really dumb that 2 and 2 is 4 "this is _a t-shirt_."

Letty looked up at him and he almost laughed at her face. Letty looked hilarious when she was pissed off.

"_**Oh really!?**_ You think it's funny to treat me like a baby,** fine**! But don't treat me like I'm _retarted_! Now try to imagine that I can actually fucking_ see _that this is** a fucking t-shirt, **Dominic Toretto!"

"So what's your problem, then?"

"My problem's that it's not one of Mia's t-shirts! She would never wear something like that! And plus, I can smell cologne or some shit on that."

"Well that's because this t-shirt belongs to a _man_, smart-ass." Dom said, rolling his eyes.

"And this man's name starts with a fucking D and ends with a fucking C right?!"

"M. Not C**. M**. My name's Dom. D-O-M. Say it with me." he teased, using her own line to get back at her.

"So could _D-O-M_ possibly tell me why he gave me his hugely over-freaking-sized t-shirt to wear?"

"Because he couldn't find anything good enough in his sister's room and this is his old t-shirt he used to wear to sleep. And he thought you'd look nice in it." Dom added just to piss her off even more.

"What if Letty doesn't want to wear it?" Letty asked, following him with the speaking in third person.

"He doesn't give her any other choice."

"Well she'll give herself a choice without his permission. Get out, I'm takin' it off."

"Aw_ why_, you look cute!" Dom cooed, making it sound like a joke. Truth was that he _meant _what he said.

"If anybody sees me in your t-shirt, they'll think I'm just another bitch of yours, so no-fucking-way, I'm not wearing that." Letty protested, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, which ended right below her ass, covering her panties. She grabbed the hem and almost started to pull it up, wanting him to take the hint to turn around and leave but seemed like he wasn't going anywhere.

"Let, you're going to sleep now anyway, so what's the big deal, nobody will see you. Besides, you really think everybody would just assume that it's mine t-shirt right away? Come on now. And tomorrow you'll go borrow something you think is good enough from Mia just for the walk back to your house. Okay?"

She sighed heavily and finally nodded. She was just too fucking drunk and tired to argue with him. Besides, he was right. It wasn't a big deal.

Well it **wasn't** ... until-

"Dom, I was lookin' all over the freaking place for ya, where have ya been!? I _missed_ you!" a completely wasted Vince appeared in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. His eyes then found Letty and he froze "What are you two doin' in a bathroom together and why are you wearing Dom's t-shirt, Let?"

"I--" Dom choked out, as Letty's glare was burning a hole in his face "just go back downstairs, I'll come down in a minute."

Vince narrowed his eyes at him, then glanced at Letty and then shrugged and walked away.

"_Shank_ you, Dom!" she snapped, hitting Dom's arm as soon as Vince walked out "You know Vince's the world's biggest mouth, now everybody will know!"

"Chill out. He was too drunk to realize what's happening."

"_Nothing'_s happening!"

"**I **know_ that_. But _he _doesn't." Dom told her, smirking "you've got nothin' to worry about, Let, you're so wasted that you won't remember a single thing of it tomorrow morning. Come on," he whispered, taking her in his arms like a doll. She gave up, deciding she had no strenght to fight back... little did she know she didn't **want** to fight back. She wrapped her limp arms around him, her fingertips digging slightly in his clean white t-shirt he had obviously changed into when he left the bathroom. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, smelling cologne on him.

"You feeling better now, Let?"

Silence answered him.

"Letty?"

Dom shook her a little but she didn't respond, as she was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled at that, as he passed Mia's room and walked into his own.

* * *

The next morning Letty woke up with a huge headache and a hungover. She placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, gasping in pain.

"_Ow_..." she groaned and rubbed furiously at her head, annoyed with everything and everyone around. The grimace disappeared from her face as soon as she looked up and realized she was in Dom's room.

Oh no. He was _dead._

"Fucking asshole." Letty cursed under her breath and then looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. He probably had already got up. She had a feeling it was almost noon.

She crawled out of Dom's bed, still in his oversized t-shirt and stormed out of his room. She ran downstairs as quicky as she could, almost tripping.

She was ready to scratch him to bits just as she passed the living room and then... she froze and took a few steps back.

He was there. Still sleeping on the couch.

"What the..." she whispered. He wasn't sleeping in his bed with her, then. That was one hell of a relief. Fucker was lucky.

With a heavy breath, Letty turned around and walked away toward the kitchen, feeling much better.

"Hey, Mia." she greeted the younger girl as she took a seat by the table.

"Morning, Let." the brunette smiled at her over her shoulder "You want milk and cornflakes?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Few minutes later Vince came in. Letty stared up at him and he stared back. She stiffened in her chair, almost preparing for what was about to come out of his mouth.

Beautiful. She could tell by the look on his face that he remembed what had happened last night. Well **nothing **happened... but he _couldn't_ know, right?

_"You've got nothin' to worry about, Let, you're so wasted that you won't remember a single thing of it tomorrow morning." _Yeah, _**right**_**.**

Vince and Letty were intensely gaping at each other and he opened his mouth and then made a face which told Letty he was trying hard to remember something but...

... he obviously didn't because he just shook his head and took a seat beside her, growling a weak 'g'morning' under his breath, looking as though he had a huge headache himself, too. He seemed not to have even noticed that Letty was wearing Dom's t-shirt.

She had to stop herself from sighing in relief. She glanced at practically sleeping V next to her and cracked a small smile.

"Want a glass of water, V?" she offered him and he didn't even answer, just put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. Letty shook her head with a smirk and looked up and that's when Dom came in, looking much better than her and Vince.

"Hey," he growled, low in his throat and came over to the fridge, pulling out 2 bottles of Corona.

"You don't want any breakfast?" Mia asked him and he just shook his head no.

"You're both a mess." he stated, nodding his head toward Letty and Vince who was snoring really loud by then "You better clean yourself up really fast, Letty, we've got a lot of work to do today."

There he was, bossing around again.

Letty glared at him as he reminded her once again of one of the things she hated him for.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the garage, I'm expectin' to see ya two there soon, as well." Dom said, opening one of the beers he was holding and throwing the cork at Vince who just groaned in his sleep.

Letty rolled her eyes and began to mix the cornflakes and milk with a spoon as Corona was put down on the table right in front of her. She looked up at Dom, sending him a questioning gaze.

"Best cure for the hungover." he told her "Just make sure to brush your teeth afterwards."

She rolled her eyes yet **again **as he came over to Mia to give her a hug.

God, she **hated** how he was keep treating her like a baby. When was he going to finally wake up and notice that she isn't one anymore? It was like he felt like he's responsible for her or something...

She hated the way she was attracted to him. She knew she shouldn't be. He was almost like her big brother!

And so Letty was almost happy when he was giving her reasons to hate him. But Dom, being the fucking asshole he was, always had to come and do something what would remind her of how she really felt about him. Remind her just how much she _loved _him.

"I'll be in the garage," Dom informed them when he and Mia broke apart and then as he was leaving, he stopped behind Letty and bent over to softly kiss the top of her head. And then he left.

Letty snapped out of her daze and the "_I hate him_" words, that were echoing in her head just a second ago, were long gone.

She loves him but she knows she shouldn't. So she tries to hate him but she knows she's not able to.

Because just about when she decides to hate him, he always does something to make her forget about it.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so... just an idea I had, not really my best work but well I hope you like it anyway! :) Thanks to my friend, Laura for helping me out w/ it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
